2013.07.27 - First Meeting
Guest lectures are always an interesting event at colleges and it's no different at the local college that Kendra Saunders attends. It seems that the lectures either draw a large crowd, or no crowd at all. Thankfully it seems that Professor Hall's lecture, has definitely created quite a bit of buzz, as a rather large crowd packs itself into the lecture hall; with not all of the attendees being simply students. For Kendra, even though her degree focuses more upon filmography and photography, something about the lecture drew her eye. And while normally she would simply shrug off a guest speaker as boring, or even as 'not necessary for her degree', this one made her pause. The leaflet that she finds pinned haphazardly to one of the various public cork boards that are used to advertise such things is snagged and stuffed handily into her book bag. On the day of lecture, Kendra will find her way to the hall (no pun intended) that the lecture is scheduled at and find a seat that's not too close to the front, nor too far in the back. She sits herself plunk in the middle of the hall, hiding among the masses of bodies around her. A notebook and pen are pulled from her battered messenger style bag, as she idly crosses a leg to wait for the speaker to begin. Carter Hall rises with a shocked smile as he takes the podium after a brief introduction by the Master of Ceremonies introduced. Unlike most guest speakers Carter is dressed in olive green cargo pants, brown work boots that are mostly covered by the pants, a brown workman's vest, and a green button up shirt with white accent lines. At a first glance anyone would suspect the man belongs at Home Depot instead of a college lecture hall. "Hello there everyone, before we begin today I want to take a moment to thank the school for bringing me here, everyone from top to bottom that said having a guy that likes to play in the dirt so much should be our speaker, and I want to thank all of you for taking time out of your busy schedules to listen to little ol' me. So please rise and give yourself a big hand," Carter smiles at the crowd. Most of the crowd looks like a big crowd of shadows thanks to the spotlights down upon him. Still he is grateful to every face he cannot see being there today. After the noise dies down Carter asks, "So how many of you are here because a professor made you or bribed you with extra credit?" he nods at the few honest hands that shoot up. "Okay. Okay. Thank you for being honest before we begin to talk about Khandaq's history I believe we need to talk about Egyptian Culture and Mythology. You'll see that the Culture and History really shaped Khandaq into the paradise it once was. While there is political unrest in the region with those that are aspiring to bring the country back to a golden age once again. Sadly, it'll never be the paradise of yesteryear just because the rules between then and now are completely different." Reaching under the podium Carter pulls out an Ostrich feather holding it between two fingers, "And this is to blame for it." He lets people take in the sight and gather their opinion that the speaker is clearly nuts, "The reason why this is to blame is this how souls were judged back then. In Egyptian Mythology people had five parts to their being. Arguably the two most important were the 'Ba' and 'Ka'. The Ba is a person's personality, all the traits that make you who you are. The Ka is quintessentially the soul," Carter still balances the feather. "Both the individuals heart and soul were weigh against a feather of Ma'at, who was the goddess of truth and order. If the scales were in your favor your Ba and Ka would be reunited. You would be stuck here with only a part of you. I believe the people of Khandaq were afraid of this fate. I think they all wanted to be judged favorable and to do that back then you had to follow the approving rules. In some ways Egyptian Society was kind of similar Christian Society where the Ten Commandments are more societal rules where they would benefit people by following them. Don't steal, don't kill, the rules more like that. Egyptians had similar rules and I think the people of Khandaq saw prosperity by following these rules and kept doing so until they became the example," Carter says his intro to the lecture with all smiles. Then he goes on to more about what Khandaq is, how they worked as a society and a few prominent figures including Teth-Adam, along with the visiting royalty Prince Khufu and his consort Chay-Ara. At one point he even pauses then breathes out, "Sorry. The backstory on these two is rather tragic and it always hits home. This is why I don't read romance novels," he tries to bat off the true feelings with a joke. People would look at him like he were nuts if they knew his true feelings on that particular sore subject. While Kendra waited for the lecture to begin, she idly pulled free her smart phone from her pocket. Yes, pretty much every college student has these nowadays and really, it's the only way to survive. However, as soon as the lights began to dim and the announcer approached the podium, Kendra quickly shut the phone down. Sure, she likes using the phone, but she's not going to be outright rude with it. God knows, she's wanted to kick people when they allowed the bright light to shine in the movie theaters during a show. When Professor Hall finally takes the podium, Kendra can't help but have the idle thought of 'Well, a little scruffy, but at least he's easy on the eyes', then she's settling back to listen to his lecture and the particular subject he's focused on. While she can't say she's heard too much about Khandaq, what he speaks of is interesting, and like many of the other students, she can't help but cock her head slightly to the side when Carter Hall brings out the ostrich feather. Shaking her head at his explantation, Kendra continues to listen, even as she feels an almost sense of deja vu at the words Ba and Ka. Thankfully, that feeling is easy to ignore especially as Carter continues to speak about Egyptians, their cultures, myths and history. It's only as the lecture begins to wind down, that the short-haired girl will be subtly nudged from behind. A fellow classmate quickly flashes a smile when Kendra turns around and focuses her attention on who nudged her, "Hey Kendra, I know you don't have a class next and I heard he's going to do a short meet and greet. Do you think you could do me a /huge/ favor and have this signed for me?" "Lucy?" Kendra says in surprise, "I didn't even see you there." And as the bubbly blonde reveals her request behind that nudge, Kendra offers a faint grimace, "What? No way, Lucy. I am not getting you an autograph." Grumbles the short-haired woman to the vivacious blonde - Kendra's words, however, do not deter Lucy, "Oh come on, Kendra, I'll seriously owe you one. Seriously." And while normally, Kendra isn't one to stand in line for autographs she does relent at her friend's ernest expression. Pursing her lips, Kendra says with a huge heave of a mock sigh, "You definitely owe me one for this, Luce. Here, give me the book." And as soon as the book lands in Kendra's hand, Lucy can't help but say, "Thank you so so much, Kendra. Just call me anytime you want to collect on this debt." Still grimacing, Kendra will turn back around and wait for this 'supposed' meet and greet to begin. By the time Carter is done with the speech he slips behind the curtain to drink some water. Ten minutes are needed before the meet and greet are set up. The school treats Carter like an author instead of a visiting professor by giving him a table, which he brought a few extra copies of his book to sell. Deep down Carter doesn't expect to get rich off of his book. Most books done like an elongated peer review journal don't wind up on the best seller lists unless God is involved. Still the treatment by the school is a nice touch. Of course the professors, especially in History and Geology, are there and they're the ones mainly asking for pictures which he poses for. Every book brought to him is signed. When a young woman with short hair walks up to him and greets him Carter replies to her question, "As long as you don't ask me to sign for a name that starts with a little 'e' and a big 'B' we're okay. How are you?" Carter says looking up to the woman for the first time then something hits him. Whatever it is the sensation tugs at him deep down. His brown eyes searching for hers, he lets out a tired gasp. A blush runs through his face and he coughs, "S'cuse me. Ummm, uhhhh talking so long, does wonders to the throat," he coughs again to sell the excuse. His mind races hoping what his instincts are starting to say could be wrong. "Your name?" he asks with a croak as his vocal chords want to lock up in this girls presence like he was some kid with a crush. Carter's joke earns a faint snort from Kendra, as she says, "No, nothing like that. If you could please make it out to Lucy, that'd be great. That's L-U-C-Y." She iterates, as she offers the obviously beloved and well read copy of his book over to the seated professor. "And if you could add a little note that says, remember you owe your friend a favor for this, I'm sure she'd get a kick out of it." Or at least, Kendra would continuously get a kick out of it, and it would be a funny reminder to Lucy she owes Kendra one. It's only as Carter Hall seems to stumble over his words, that Kendra will give him an odd little look. A look that might say 'is this professor a little crazy?'. Or perhaps it more reads 'oh god he better not hit on me', sort of expression. Still, he hasn't made any overt remarks to her and when he asks for her name, Kendra will give a quick internal shrug and offer, "The name's Kendra. I'd ask yours, but it's obvious I know your name already." And for what it's worth, it's quite clear that there's no internal recognition from Kendra, as she idly shifts her messenger style book bag to her other shoulder. Her gaze will flick around the lecture hall briefly, before returning to Carter, "I really found your explanation of the Ba and Ka interesting. I haven't read much about Egyptian mythology but I always find it interesting when I do happen to catch something about it." Scribbling down, "To my biggest fan Lucy. You will always owe Kendra for this. - Love Carter." Carter's eyes furrow a little as the lack of recognition on Kendra's part makes him question what his instincts are screaming. He smiles at Kendra, "If you want a copy of the book you're welcome to have one. You can add it to Lucy's tab." This one small gesture would cost him everything when it comes to today's profits, outside of the school's pay, but it would be worth it. Everyone that hears this would want a free copy of his book, 29.95 American plus tax at major retail chain since it's the hardcover, and then others that heard them would want a copy, etc. When the book is handed over Kendra will take a second to read the inscription. The words are enough to bring a quirky little grin to her lips. "This is great, Professor. Thanks. When Lucy reads this she may just about have a heart attack. Or faint. Perhaps even both. She's in love with your work." Or perhaps that should be 'she's in love with you', but Kendra doesn't say that out loud. Snapping the book shut with a little movement of her hand, Kendra is quick to tuck the signed book into her messenger bag with quick economical movements. At his offer of a free book, Kendra pauses as she glances at said book and then back at the Professor. "Really? I suppose I wouldn't mind a copy. You really don't have to, I'm a photography major." She flashes another one of those lop-sided grins, "I just happen to see a flyer for your lecture and thought it sounded interesting. Sorry if that bursts your bubble." "Besides, if the others don't receive a free copy, you might have a riot on your hands." In a very obvious movement, Kendra will glance over her shoulder at the people. "I'd hate to be trampled by your adoring fans. So here, I'll pay." Her messenger bag is opened once more, but this time to pull out her wallet. "Half price if you tell me a good place to eat out here. I'm not going to be back home until past dinner time and I'd like a nibble before then." His brown eyes look to the woman and he's not asking her to go with him by any means. There's probably something inherently wrong with a guest speaker asking a student out on a date anyway. Still, some food not made by the college cooks would be enjoyed highly. "I take it you've had some of the campus food, hm?" Kendra remarks with a knowing look, "I'm quite happy I live off campus and don't have to eat it daily." Half price it is, as Kendra digs out the appropriate bills, "Sure, I can point you in the right direction for food." She give him a once over as she adds, "And you look tough enough to survive in the neighborhood." Again that quirk of a grin pops to her lips, "Do you like burgers? I know this great little dive that sells great greasy burgers." "It's just not in the best of neighborhoods." And while Kendra knows she can totally handle herself, she's uncertain of the Professor. "But I'd hate to send you there and have someone snatch your wallet." She half-jokes, since most Professor's are not exactly equipped to handle violent situations. And yes, asking a student out would be in poor poor form. Smirking at Kendra all Carter says is, "I teach a self-defense course at nights." Taking note of the greasy burgers he shakes his head inwardly. If she is who he thinks she is her tastes have changed a lot. Before the woman had a penchant for French Food thanks to work in the war. Places with 'Bistro' in the name were also favorites. Then again he shakes his head knowing that the new lifetimes would bring new tastes. Carter used to be able to cook well enough if the Food Network existed a few years earlier he could have been rich with shows like "Welcome Back Carter," or "Cooking with Carter." In this lifetime he's lucky if a poptart doesn't come out burnt. Inwardly he clears his head thinking this woman and his Chay'ara are not the same. He takes her bills then the book, "Want something special for the signature?" Deep down he knows it's just his hope kidding himself. Carter's smirk is answered by smirk from Kendra, "Good to know. Not too often you find a Professor who can protect themselves." She says, before she gives a shake of her head, "Nah, whatever you want to write I'm fine with." A faint grumble comes from behind Kendra, as the line shifts a little, people obviously thinking she's hogging too much of Carter's time up. Glancing over her shoulder, she'll make a face as she says, "Hold your horses, we're almost done." Then back to Carter, "So yeah, like I said there's a nice greasy spoon if you're so inclined for it. Let me give you the address and directions." From her bag she'll pull her notebook and pen, quickly she'll scratch out the diner's address, and a few directions, including 'should you pass x you've gone too far' hints. Ripping the notebook paper out, she'll offer the scrap of paper to Carter. While it mainly holds the address to said diner, Carter will also see that she's obviously a doodler during lectures. Along the margin are little sketches that run along the length. Mostly it silly little things, but interspersed within those little designs are things that might trigger memories for carter. There's a doodle of an old school gun, one that looks close to what Cinnamon used in her days, and also a few spears and maces that look much like what the Hawks have used in their various lifetimes - but it could all be coincidence, couldn't it? Seeing the doodles make Carter shake his head trying to bat away the sensation. He rights down the simple words, "Thanks for the address and kindness. Burgers on me when you graduate. - Carter." What sticks out is the doodle he finds himself making. It's a simple design of the family crest his Shiera bore when she was a princess and he, a knight, named Kent. Closing the book he pockets the address, "Don't worry about me Kendra. If someone tries something you'll probably have to call the hospitals to ask how they're doing," a fierce grin pulls at his lips then he gives her a wave. When she leaves what doesn't get missed by anyone else is the fact his eyes are lingering on her form for a little too long. Clearing his head he shakes and mutters, "I need a girlfriend." Once the book is handed over, Kendra will pause to read the inscription and view Carter's 'doodle' and for a second, perhaps half, there's something about her eyes. Do they look more green in that moment, than brown? Perhaps, or perhaps it's a trick of the light, but that moment is quickly gone as Hawkgirl snaps the book shut. "I'll hold you to that promise." Meaning the burger, "Take care, Carter. And try the everything burger, boys seem to like that burger the best." With a jaunty little wave, Kendra tucks the book away and shoulders her bag once more, then she's cutting out of line. A muttered, "There, jeez, talk about impatient people." And she knows she's being terribly hypocritical, since she is not the most patient person herself, but hey - she's young, she can totally be hypocritical and ignore it. Category:Log